ЅƬΔΓЅ IN ƬHΣ ЅƘΨ: ƬHΣ 100ƬH ΔNNƱΔL HƱNGΣΓ GΔΜΣЅ
by StormWinds21
Summary: The 100th Annual Hunger Games promises to be the best yet! There just might be another twist to the Quell up President Mikayla Snow and Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar's sleeves. Every tribute will come out of the arena, but who will come out in a box and who will come out still in the land of the living? You will never know.
1. The Quarter Quell Twist

"For the 100th Annual Hunger Games, to remind the Districts that we have complete control over you, each district will have to send twice the amount of tributes." President Mikayla Snow announces.

The Capital citizens groan, after all, it's already happened before.

"Also, to show that we are kind, each tribute will get an animal companion and there will be..." President Mikayla Snow pauses.

The District citizens wonder what she is about to say.

"...eight victors!"

The Capitol citizens shake their heads, eight victors?


	2. The Tributes

District One: Luxury

**Female: **Jayden Luka (Aud2016)

**Male: **Goliath (Clara Meliza)

**Female: **Lucindia Lovely (FireJayGames)

**Male:** Lain Carter (EvilhariboMadness)

District Two: Masonry

**Female:** Indigo Nightside (InTheDarknessWithNoLight)

**Male: **Trent Silverstar (The Peacekeeper)

**Female:** Helena "Howl" Draconix (incubiis)

**Male:** Myte Leeven (Emileeblue)

District Three: Technology

**Female: **Finna Talulin (PureWhiteFire)

**Male: **Titus Edenthaw (XxPaperHeartzxX)

**Female****: **Binary Hertz (Lupus Overkill)

**Male:** Darren Lee (NessaMei)

District Four: Fishing

**Female: **Storm Ocean Star (me) **  
**

**Male: **Flicka (Flick) Jade (TheMasterSlytherin)

**Female:** Kelsey Maddox (sMoShFiRe)

**Male: **Shark Odair Star (me)

District Five: Power

**Female: **Joule Cox (Liria247)

**Male: **Onyx Raye Collins (CheyRaye)

**Female: **Lilliana "Lilly" Sands (1kat2kit)**  
**

**Male:** Caspian Makari (Emileeblue)

District Six: Transportation

**Female: **Chessie Ford (Liria247)

**Male:** Lynk Rodger (District 1 Victor)

**Female:** Mercedes "Merci" Larey (Kkepicness)

**Male:** Cynocopus Porsch (thedosanddontsofusingaknife)

District Seven: Lumber

**Female: **Orchid Whishart (XxxPaperHeartzxxX)

**Male: **Jack Hansen (A Half-Empty Glass)

**Female:** Toria Duress (caramellachoco)

**Male:** Julian Miller (Emileeblue)

District Eight: Textiles/Fabric

**Female: **Scarlett Taylor (SilentBanshee)

**Male: **Rayon "Ray" Urschel (Liria247)

**Female:** Kaylis Gryffin (Tonks1001)

**Male:** Flynn Hawerdeen (Emileeblue)

District Nine: Grain

**Female: **Bree Luckmere (UnicornDevil)

**Male: **Roketi Mauluga (RockSolid)

**Female:** Skylar Fletcher (glitchmob9)

**Male:**

District Ten: Livestock

**Female: **Myla Winthrope (Liria247)

**Male: **Talin Thorwn (catnip22)

**Female:** Syra Savan (Jazzy Psuedonym)

**Male:** Moss Maxfield (The First Maraudette)

District Eleven: Agriculture

**Female: **Dahlia Siopen (The First Maraudette)

**Male: **Jacob "Jake" Walters (RebelsOfPanem)

**Female:** Marina Nett (skyclimber66)

**Male:** Ordosal Livingston (EvilhariboMadness)

District Twelve: Mining

**Female: **Autumn Blaize (iStoleYoGrapeJuice)

**Male: **Chinta Kilomatric (PureWhiteFire)

**Female:** Tawny Peters (SpookyStoriesGirl000)

**Male:** Arty Masan (The First Maraudette)

* * *

**Aura Hunternson's POV:**

I'm panting as I struggle to my feet. I turn to face Auro, my brother. I'll have to kill him to win. "I don't want to do this, Auro." I whisper.

"I know you don't. So I'll kill you." he whispers back. Fear grips my heart. I grab my sword and plunge it into my brother. He gasps one last time. One last cannon sounds.

"May I present to you the victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games, Aura Hunternson!"

But all I can think about is my brother, a ghost that will haunt me forever.


	3. Bedazzled: District One Reapings

I will do one person's POV for the reapings and the rest will come later and I have changed my mind. I will not do main characters. Also, there will be everyone's POVs for goodbyes.

**Jayden Luka's POV:**

"Jayden! Wake up! It's reaping day!" my dad calls. "What? Oh, okay." I reply. I put on my reaping outfit, a beautiful light yellow, thick-strap sundress. I put on my white high heels and go out to the reaping square. Kaitlyn, Josie, Lucas, and Damion are already waiting for me. "Welcome to the reaping of District One for the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" Mayor Agatha Mulbrush says, "Our mentors for this year are Kara Lython, Gloss Klabe, Cashmere Klabe, and Lux Talon."

"Hello everyone!" our escort, Kellalia Mistbream beams at us, "Now without any further ado, ladies first! First, Jayden Luka!" I walk up to the platform, "I wouldn't like any volunteers, please!" "Very good! Our other female tribute will be Alyssa-" she didn't even finish when a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail and light hazel eyes that have this almost gold coloring girl shouts, "I volunteer!"  
"What's your name?" Kellalia asks the girl. "I'm Lucindia Lovely." She smiles at the crowd. I can already imagine the sponsors amazed by her beauty.

"Next, our boys shall be Fabian Mulsteed and Jason Cristell." Kellalia says. "I volunteer!" two boys say at the same time. "Your names?" Kellalia asks them. "I'm Goliath." says a boy with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a smirk. "I'm Lain Carter." the other boy replies. I observe Lain Carter carefully. He's very muscular, he has spiky ebony hair and brown eyes with a splash of, purple? He's seriously cute!

"Tributes, shake hands!" Kellalia smiles. I shake hands first with Lucindia, then Goliath, and finally Lain.

* * *

**Jayden Luka's POV:**

We are ushered into the Justice Building. First, my father, Leroy comes in. "Jayden, you have to win, don't lose like your brother did last year, okay?" he asks me. I nod. Next, Kaitlyn, Josie, Lucas, and Damion visit. "You can win this, Jayden!" Kaitlyn says. Josie and Lucas nod. Damion smiles encouragingly. But, in my head, I'm really thinking, can I really win this?

* * *

**Lucindia Lovely's POV:**

Valeria comes in first. "I have to admit, you might win." she says with a small smile. Then, my mother, Glindia and my father, Stone walk in. "You can win this! You are way better than your opponents, you know it!" my mother says. She's always bragging about my skill. "Lucindia, you WILL win this!" my father says. I agree, yes I will. Then, London, my friend (I think he likes me!) tells me that I will win and as usual, he makes me laugh. Last, but not least, Bliss walks in. Bliss is my training mentor and my friend. "Remember, the whip is an advantage, but you still need to be careful." she reminds me.

* * *

**Goliath's POV:**

Nobody comes to visit me. Not even my parents. If only my parents weren't so hardworking...

* * *

**Lain Carter's POV:**

My mother, Liannia, my father, Adonis, and my sister, Artemis walk in. "You can win!" my mother tells me. "Be a Career!" my father advises. "Win!" Artemis tells me. I tell them about Jayden. I think she's cute and I can tell she thinks I'm cute too. "She sounds like a good ally and a Career too." Artemis says. My mother and father nod their heads in agreement. "All right." I say.

* * *

**Angelica Samantha Snow's POV:**

I'm President Mikayla Snow's daughter. Right now, I'm watching the reapings live. Jayden Luka looks strong, she might win. Lucindia Lovely's pretty, but I'm not sponsoring her. Goliath looks burly and strong and Lain, well I think Lain likes Jayden... but I like him.


	4. I Volunteer: District Two Reapings

**Trent Silverstar's POV:**

"Trent! Wake up! It's the reaping and you are volunteering today!" my father, Dremain calls. I crawl out of bed and my dad shakes his head at me. "You still have that knife technique to practice!" my father reminds me.

We walk into the reaping square. I have on kakhi pants with a baby blue shirt and black dress shoes. My gang members Quartand and Gryt walk behind me. Our mayor, Mayor Salina Smith smiles and begins her speech. "Welcome everyone to the reaping of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Our mentors this year are Brutus Borius, Wendall Goliem, Azael Draconix, and Violet Stormwell. Now, I'll turn it over to Izzy Epreleen, our escort."

"Ladies first! Our tributes will be Misty Blue and Pearl Flina." Izzy Epreleen says happily. "I volunteer!" two girls yell at the same time. Misty Blue's eyes darken in anger and Pearl Flina looks angry, but the two girls walk up to the platform. "Names please, dears." Izzy Epreleen asks. "I'm Indigo Nightside." one girl says. She has white-blonde hair and large green eyes. "I'm Helena Draconix." the other replies. This girl has long, raven black hair and emerald eyes.

"Now for our gentlemen, Mikal Glade and Blaze Beem!" Izzy Epreleen says brightly with a huge smile. "I volunteer!" I yell. "I volunteer!" another boy also shouts. Mikal Glade and Blaze Beem don't seem very happy but we still push past them and walk towards the platform. "What are your names?" Izzy Epreleen asks us. "I'm Trent, Trent Silverstar." I say. I imagine what I look like right now, reddish hair and blue eyes, cute freckles, and lots of muscle; I must be winning over all the sponsors right now. "Name's Myte, Myte Leevens." the other boy says, imitating me. He has shaggy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He looks like a good ally.

* * *

**Trent Silverstar's POV:**

"Trent, you WILL win!" my father roars at me. I nod. "Good." he says as he walks out. "Hey Trent!" Quartand calls. "Quartand! Gryt! I knew you would visit!" I call back. "You better win." Quartand smiles at me. Gryt nods in agreement. "I really do want to win and I will, don't worry." I tell them. I know that will win, after all, I'm merciless.

* * *

**Myte Leevens' POV:**

"Myte! You better win this year!" my best bud, Carter tells me. My horrid mother and if anything, worse father walk in. "WIN!" my dad growls at me. "Yes, Myte, try and win!" my mother tells me gently. Oh, how I hate them. Always so fake. My mother with her cold smiles and my drunk father, just horrid!

* * *

**Helena "Howl" Draconix's POV:**

My mother, Nike, my father, Kronos, my brothers, Xephyr and Azael, and my sisters, Elektra and Athena rush in. "I expect you to win, darling." my mother tells me. "Yes, Howl, you better win." my father agrees. "You can do this." Xephyr tells me with a smile. "We hope you win!" Elektra and Athena tease me. "Oh, she will. With a wonderful mentor like me, who wouldn't?" Azael says. What? Azael's my mentor? Next, my friends, Aurora, Nexus, and Ares come in. "You'll win for sure." Aurora softly encourages me. "Uh huh!" Nexus tells me. "You better." Ares teases. I lunge at Ares. He dodges. I effortlessly pin him to the wall. "Told you I'll win!" I tease him lightly. Yes, I will most definitely win!

* * *

**Indigo Nightshade's POV:**

My parents walk in with my brother in tow. My mother, Marina smiles at me and my father, Damon smirks. My brother, Cobalt encourages me gently. "You can win, Indigo!" They bring our cat, Shay too, who mews happily. They are ushered out by Peacekeepers. My friends, Azrael Drakon and Sterling Starline walk in. "I'm telling you, you will definitely win!" Azrael says smiling. Sterling smiles in agreement. Yes, I think that they are right. None of my opponents have a chance against me!

* * *

**Angelica Samantha Snow's POV:**

Trent Silverstar and Myte Leevens look pretty strong. Helena, what does she call herself? Right, Howl Draconix and Indigo Nightside look good too. I think one of them will win. I think Myte Leevens is cute, too. Angelica! Don't fall in love with everyone!

* * *

**Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar's POV:**

Mikayla and her daughter, Angelica seem pretty impressed with our tributes so far. I will send them the escorts/mentors list now.

_Escorts:  
__D1: Kellalia Mistbream  
D2: Izzy Epreleen  
D3: Kiska Greene  
D4: Mistianne Moone  
D5: Fasha Flure  
D6: Lala Forte  
D7: Kallaleskia Mistriabella  
D8: Anderson Fullialiskya  
D9: Mata Mankia  
D10: Mellisiata Bulle  
D11: Agrevatiatina Chileenga  
D12: Effie Trinket  
_

_Mentors:  
D1: Kara Lython, Cashmere Klabe, Gloss Klabe, Lux Talon  
D2: Brutus Borius, Wendall Goliem, Azael Draconix, Violet Stormwell  
D3: Pulsa Kults, Beetee Wires, Wiress Circuit, Myla Anderson  
D4: Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Mags Faolan, Agora Pholisious  
D5: Akali Mikari, Paylor Jetsen, Susan Mills, Galogan Makaloosu  
D6: Summer Jade, Maso Denla, Wynna Wynterres, Felicity Meadows  
D7: Reena Halliway, Keven Simmons, Johanna Mason, Blight Fasthuns  
D8: Cecelia Waltes, Woof Flams, Jewelle Ralans (D1 victor), Amariso Mukahari  
D9: Jade Grover, Masa Smithe, Nella Furensta, ?  
D10: Mika Starlite, Halilia Mista, Malista Kalalusticia, Anderson Flanderabushen  
D11: Seeder Woods, Chaff Heendenburg, Martha Beems, Ordan Livingston Sr.  
D12: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Aura Hunternson  
_

* * *

**Sorry if your tribute didn't get the mentor you wanted because some people chose mentors from different Districts and I wanted to keep them in their Districts.**_  
_


	5. Can I Win: District Three Reapings

**Binary Hertz's POV:**

"Binary! Wake up!" my mother calls. I leap out of bed and change into my finest clothes. I've had nightmares all night about the Games. Now, I remember why, it's Reaping Day. I walk slowly down to the reaping square. Our mayor, Mayor Marie Night welcomes us to the reaping and tells us that our mentors this year are Pulsa Kults, Beetee Wires, Wiress Circuit, and Myla Anderson.

"Ladies first!" says our escort, Kiska Greene, "Our female tributes will be Binary Hertz and Monia Lusa." I see the other girl, Monia Lusa shivering in fear. She's only twelve! She's too young to die! Obviously, everyone else is thinking the same thing because a girl calls out, "I volunteer!" as she walks onto the stage. I freeze for a few seconds then I calmly walk on stage, though I think everyone could see my fear. The girl who volunteered walks up to the platform. She has light-brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "What's your name?" Kiska asks her. "I'm Finna, Finna Talulin."

"Now for the gentlemen, our tributes will be Darren Lee and Daniel Edenthaw." Kiska announces. "I volunteer!" a boy shouts. Darren Lee has black hair and brown almond eyes, he walk onstage bravely and calmly. The other boy has dark hair and eyes. He runs onto the stage. "I'm Titus Edenthaw." the boy says. I shake hands with the other tributes.

* * *

**Binary Hertz's POV:**

We are ushered into the Justice Building where my mother, Data and my brother, Tect rush in. "Oh, Binary, promise me you'll come home." my mother says. "I will, Mother, I promise." I reply. Even Tect hopes that I can come home. Next, my friends, Genera Kloch, Arc Meller, Diota Porrin, Circia Kilo come in. Genera hugs me tightly. "Binary, you've gotta win this." she says. Arc smiles at me. "I would hug you, but I'm a boy, you know." Arc says teasingly. Diota tells me, "It would be no fun without you here!" Circia agrees with Diota, "Please win, please, Binary." I promise her that I will win, but I seriously doubt that. Can I truly win this?

* * *

**Finna Talulin's POV:**

The whole orphanage comes to visit me. Everybody hopes I'll win, but I doubt that.

* * *

**Darren Lee's POV:**

My parents don't have time to visit me, I guess, after all they're famous scientists, but I know they want me to win.

* * *

**Titus Edenthaw's POV:**

Daniel and my mother walk in. "Titus, please win." my mother begs. "Don't make me feel like I caused your death." Daniel tells me. I nod and blink back my tears.

* * *

**Angelica Samantha Snow's POV:**

Oooh, I think these tributes are stronger than most from District Three. Will any of them win?

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh, and check out Say What, a PJO/HG crossover!**


	6. The Ocean: District Four Reapings

**Yay, longest chapter yet!  
**

* * *

**Shark Odair Star's POV:**

"Shark, wake up!" my sister, Storm calls. "Okay, okay, I'm awake." I tell her. I get dressed quickly and follow Storm downstairs, where our sisters, Lily, Dawn, and our mother are waiting. "Let's go." Lily says. We walk to the reaping square quickly where Mayor Oceania Flash is already making a speech about blah, blah, blah. Then our escort, Mistanne Moone hurries over and begins the reapings. I think she's the nicest escort ever. But anyways, "Ladies first!" she says.

"Lily Star and Misty Greene!" Mistanne says. "No! No, not Lily! She's only twelve!" I hear Storm yelling. Peacekeepers are already starting to drag her away. "I volunteer!" she cries. "What's your name?" asks Mistanne. "I'm Storm Star." Storm says. "Any more volunteers?" Mistanne asks. "I volunteer." a girl with nice brunette hair and blue eyes replies. "Name?" Mistanne asks the girl. "Kelsey Maddox." the girl answers.

"For our gentlemen, Shark Star and Flicka Jade." Mistanne proclaims with a smile. I'm shocked but I slowly walk onto the platform. The other boy, Flicka follows me. "Any volunteers?" Mistanne smiles into the crowd, "No? Well, shake hands tributes!"

* * *

**Shark Odair Star's POV:**

We are ushered into the Justice Building. My mother, Fuchsia and my sisters, Lily and Dawn walk in. Lily is crying. "Oh, Shark, I know you can win. Ally yourself with Storm and don't go with the Careers." my mother warns me. "Shark, please win." Dawn says and Lily hugs me. Next, my best friends, Comet Hudson, Diamante Hudson and my girlfriend, Silvera Flower walk in. "Here, a present for you." Silvera says shyly. She gives me a beautiful box. It's a wristwatch with concealed pockets and switches. "It's from all of us." Comet tells me. Comet and Diamante are twins. "Thank you." I tell them. They are ushered away by Peacekeepers. I wonder if I'll ever see them again.

* * *

**Flicka "Flick" Jade's POV:**

My parents, Aaron and Rae slowly walk in, followed by my sister, Sandra and my brother, Ashton. "Flick, I know you can win." Sandra and Ashton say. My parents nod their heads in agreement. "Danny only died because of that District One girl. Be careful, okay?" my mother warns. Next, come my friends, Mark Stran, Dagon Miller, and Kat Liddle. Well, Kat is more like a crush, but anyways, they tell me that they know I can come home and not to stick with the Career alliance for too long, the usual stuff. Will I ever see them again?

* * *

**Storm Ocean Star's POV:**

My friends, Claire Litwick and her twin brother Sam Litwick (my boyfriend) walk in. "Where's my family?" I ask them. "Don't worry, Storm, they're visiting Shark." Claire tells me, "Anyways, we were going to give you a gift." She hands me a beautiful box. I open it and it contains a beautiful necklace with twelve beads. "Each one's for something different. This dolphin bead can send out a call of danger to Shark. Silvera gave him a watch. This pearl can track which tributes are still alive and which aren't, this coral bead is a locket, kind of." Sam says and on and on he goes. Next, Alyssa Flightbeam, a woman who fled the Capitol a long, long time ago comes in. "Storm, I never told you the truth about me, did I?" she asks me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I was the daughter of the president and the Head Gamemaker a long, long time ago. The arena this year is very dangerous, be careful!" she warns. Lily, Dawn, and my mother walk in. Finally! They tell me to be careful and all that. I will.

* * *

**Kelsey Maddox's POV:**

My family comes in to visit. My mum, Sally, my sister, Ruby, and my stupid step-dad, Mark. Mark is hugging Ruby tightly. "Get off her!" I growl aggressively. "Now, now, that's not the right way to treat your step-father, is it?" Mark asks. I punch him right in the face. My father was executed for stealing a weapon a few years ago. I never really liked him, but Mark is ten times worse! Mark evens tries to flirt with me! "Try to win!" Ruby tells me. Then she whispers in my ear, "Or this guy will kill me!" Next, Finch, my best friend walks in and tells me that I will win and blah, blah, you know. "You better win, I'm planning to volunteer next year and you can be my mentor!" she exclaims happily. I agree, after all, we all know that I will win.

* * *

**Angelica Samantha Snow's POV:**

These tributes look good. The boys seem slightly weaker than the girls. My mother enters the room. "Angelica, Melyssa Bloom and Flikyssa Glow want to talk to you. Great! My best friends. "Angel, like, Myte Leevens is like, so hot." Mely tells me. "I know, right? Like, Lain Carter is so cute, like, you know?" I reply. "Oooh, Angel, you know that I think Jayden Luka likes Lain Carter, right?" Fliky tells me. Then, my horrid brother, Hunter comes in. "Angel, you are so in love!" he says. "Oh, shut up, Hunter!" I tell him. My mother walks in again. "Angelica, Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar wants to see you." she tells me.

* * *

**Review, please?  
**


	7. Arena

**Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar's POV:**

_Bring! Briiiiing! _I reach for the phone. "Hello, this is Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar speaking." I say.  
"Sunset, has the arena been finished, yet?" President Mikayla Snow, my best friend from childhood asks me.  
"Yes I have, Mikayla. I'll send the notes to you right now." I reply.  
"That is very good, Sunset. Now, I know that you have barely any more Gamemakers and I have a few more for you and some Avox slaves." Mikayla says. I can already imagine the sly smile on her face.

_Mikayla,_

_There will be eight sections of the arena. Each section will have a mutt._

_The __**air **__section will have fierce weather. The ground will look like clouds and as for the tributes; the tributes will need to figure out which clouds are solid and which aren't. There will be many birds for prey._

_Mutt: Phoenix-like creature that has a cruel, curved beak, poison feathers, and very (very, very, very…) sharp talons._

_The __**lightning **__section will have many storms. It can be a perfectly fine day and suddenly a tribute dies from electrification. No animals here._

_Mutt: A black serpent. It is never seen before it strikes._

_The __**water**__ section consists of only one humongous lake. There is only one way across, a beautiful gleaming glass bridge that just so happens to vanish quite a bit…_

_Mutt: A steel shark. Let's just say its teeth are poisonous. It will even attack Gamemakers._

_The __**ice **__section consists of giant glaciers are very sharp and happen to disappear and appear frequently._

_Mutt: An ice lion-bird. As soon as you look into its eyes, zap, you're frozen!_

_The __**fire **__section will have volcanic rock as its "ground". There will be many volcanoes that are __**not**__ dormant._

_Mutt: A dragon. Let's just say you don't want to encounter him…_

_The __**metal **__section is an underground mine. It has many explosives hidden inside._

_Mutt: A metal beast with a steel horn sticking out of its head. We have developed this mutt from the Metal Dragon from the game DragonVale, on the iPad._

_The __**earth **__section has diverse plant life. Everything is beautiful in this paradise, but it is all poisonous. (Refer to 50__th__ Annual Hunger Games)_

_Mutt: A basilisk (can turn you to stone with one look)._

_The __**wood **__section has many sharp wood pieces sticking out of the wooden ground. Some are too high to leap over and too wide to go around._

_Mutt: A forest guardian, a "twig" with poisonous "berries", sharp "branches", and spiky "leaves"._

_ Sincerely,  
Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar_

**The sponsor system will be one of my poemfics, Who Am I? If you guess correctly which character the poem is about, your tribute will get an item of my choice.**_  
_


	8. Doomsday: District Five Reapings

**Lilliana "Lilly" Sands' POV:**

I put on my white blouse and pink skirt. My brother, Will, and I walk slowly towards the reaping square. Mayor Antelissa Aburnary begins his speech, "Welcome, citizens of District Five! This year, our mentors will be Akali Mikari, Paylor Jetsen, Susan Mills, and Galogan Makaloosu." Then our escort, Fasha Flure, begins talking, "Ladies first!" she giggles, "Joule Cox!" I'm happy it isn't me but then I remember the next girl might be me. Fasha pushes her arm into the Reaping Ball again and pulls out a slip of paper. "Lilliana Sands!" Fasha exclaims. I'm absolutely shocked! My brother tries to run to me. "No! Lilly!" he cries. A burly Peacekeeper throws him back. Two more Peacekeepers drag me onstage.

"Now for the gentlemen, first, Onyx Collins." Fasha says. The boy looks shocked. He has deep-green eyes and blond hair. He slowly walks onstage. Fasha grins, "District Five's last tribute, Caspien Makari!" A boy with red hair walks to the stage. He starts glaring at the cameras. "Lilliana, Joule, Onyx, Caspien, shake hands." Fasha says. My, my, Fasha sure is bubbly.

* * *

**Lilliana "Lilly" Sands' POV:**

Fasha pushes us into the Justice Building. Soon, my father, Marcus Sands, and my brother, William Sands (he will kill you if you call him William, so call him Will) walk in. "Lilly, be careful, okay?" Will warns me. My sister, Willow had died in the 96th Hunger Games. She hadn't even made it past the bloodbath. The Careers had tortured her to death. "Please come home." Father pleads. I nod. My mother died when I was three. I try to give Father and Will a brave smile as they are ushered away by Peacekeepers. No one else comes to visit me...

* * *

**Joule Cox's POV:**

Mother and Father walk on, along with my brother, Arc. It's obvious they think I'll be a bloodbath... and they are probably right...

* * *

**Caspien Makari's POV:**

I'm an orphan. My parents and sister all died in an accident eight years ago. Obviously no one will bother to visit me. Wrong. My one and only friend, Carline Waters comes in. "Oh, Caspien, please try to win." she begs me. I nod. She places a necklace in my hand. "It's my necklace." Carline says, "Take good care of it. Wear it into the arena. They always let you bring a District token." I try to smile at her, but all I can feel is sadness.

* * *

**Onyx Raye Collins' POV:**

My father, Walton Collins and my mother, Ruby Collins walk in. Immediately, Mother starts yelling, "First Granite has to go to the Games and now my precious little Onyx has to go to the Games too?" Granite was my twin. He died in the Hunger Games. My parents always blamed me for telling him to volunteer. I only told him to volunteer because I was jealous! He was smarter than me, more athletic, and he always got all the attention. "It's alright, Mother. I'll come home." I comfort Mother and Father gently. I doubt they believe me.

* * *

**Angelica Samantha Snow's POV:**

"Angelica!" Head Gamemaker Sunset Echostar exclaims, "Have you seen the arena notes yet?" I nod. "Well, Angelica, we want to add yet another section to the arena. Would you prefer an _Alice in Wonderland-_themed section, a _Harry Potter-_themed section, or a _Percy Jackson and the __Olympians/Heroes of Olympus_-themed section?" Sunset asks me. I grin. I've always loved _Harry Potter_. Sunset writes Harry Potter on a pad of paper and thanks me for my help. I immediately flee the room.


	9. Hungry Game: District Six Reapings

**Lynk Rodger's POV:**

"Lynk! Hurry! We're going to be late for the Reaping!" my mother calls. I hurriedly put on my reaping outfit, grab a loaf of bread, and run out the door. When we get there, Mayor Jasper Kellengogs is just finishing his announcement.

"This year our mentors will be Summer Jade, Maso Denla, Wynna Wynteres, and Felicity Meadows. Now I'll turn it over to our wonderful escort, Lala Forte!" Lala smiles at the attention.

"Hello, District Six! Well, ladies first. First we have Marin Jukines!" Lala announces. A frightened-looking girl walks toward the stage.

"I volunteer!" a girl shouts.

"What's your name?" Lala asks.

"Mercedes Larey, but please call me Merci, all of my friends call me that." she flashes Lala a winning smile. She looks like a Career. I wonder if she'll be allowed into the Career pack.

"Next, for the ladies, we have Chessie Ford!" Lala shouts. Another frightened-looking girl walks onstage. She begins crying.

"For the gentlemen, we have Cynocopus Porsch and Lynk Rodger!" Lala says, smiling. Well, that's me. I smile my signature evil grin. I follow the other boy, Cyno-something, up to the stage.

"I present to you District Six's tributes, Merci Larey, Chessie Ford, Lynk Rodger, and Cynocorpse Porsch!" Lala announces.

"It's Cynocopus." the boy mutters.

"Tributes, shake hands!" Lala smiles. We shake hands and are led by Lala into the Justice Building.

* * *

**Lynk Rodger's POV:**

Mother and Father come in. "Oh, Lynk! Please come home!" Mother begins sobbing. Father hands me my old notebook.

"Here, son. Your district token. They might replace it with a blank one, but this way you will remember us." he says gruffly. I nod. No one else comes to visit.

* * *

**Cynocopus Porsch's POV:**

Magdalene Porsch, my mother, Nolan Porsch, my father, and Portia, my little sister, walk in. "Oh, Cynocopus, you can win this right?" my weepy mother begins crying.

"Yes, Mother. I can win this. I'll come home." I tell her.

"You gowing to dee Hungwy Game?" Portia asks.

"Yes, Portia, I'm going to the Hungry Game." I reply. It was one of our little jokes.

Next, Natan Doshay, Frill Doshay, and Keira Kartwell walk in. They don't say much, only wishing me good luck. I hope I'll be able to return someday.

* * *

**Mercedes "Merci" Larey's POV:**

My mother, Coral Larey, my father, Stingray Larey, my brothers, Klaus and Walter, and my twin sister, Melana, come in. They always treat me like a Mary Sue. I refuse to talk to them. Next, my boyfriend, Drake Junipern and my two best friends, Beatryce and Markell Josh, come in. They offer a few words of encouragement, then they leave. I wonder if they might be scared of me.

* * *

**Chessie Ford's POV:**

Mother, Father, Draper, Flare, and Espy walk in. They think I'll be a bloodbath. They offer no encouragement. Soon they leave and I begin to cry.


	10. Author's Note: Please Read Immediately!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know, since this story is pretty much on hiatus, I'm restarting it. Yes, with new tributes! The form will be on my profile page! I will only allow PMs.


End file.
